


Perfect Teenagers

by spiteborne



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, They're not very healthy in the beginning but they'll change, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiteborne/pseuds/spiteborne
Summary: Heather Chandler deserves the best. That's why she goes after Heather McNamara.





	1. New Weaknesses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of oneshots about the relationship of Heather Chandler and Heather McNamara. They're out of cronological order but I'll always explain where does each chapter fit in their story.

Heather was supposed to be strong. She’d walk down hallways turning heads, attracting whispering voices dripping praises and gossip, subduing students from all years to fawn over her. Tasting such raw power, she got drunk easily. Ever since she was a freshman she knew how the game was played and didn’t take long to turn the tables in her favor. Attending the right parties, making the right connections, working her way up the ladder to this very position.

She was pure power.

But now, leaning against her locker in the girl’s dressing room, chewing on her own cheek as her gaze failed to drift from McNamara’s worried face, she doubted her willpower.

They were funnily synced in positions: Heather Duke with her hands on her ears to avoid hearing more from the girl’s laments, rolling her eyes repeatedly; Heather McNamara cupping her eyes with her hands, complaining about not being good enough to be picked as head cheerleader; and herself, raising one hand to rest on her lips, failing to look away from Heather’s cheerleader outfit.

She wanted to push her best friend against the wall and kiss her.

And that made her very, very  _weak_.

“I feel like I’m gonna do something stupid and everybody’s gonna look at me and-” McNamara wasn’t aware of her own power, not yet, and that made Heather’s blood boil. She was named a Heather, walked like a Heather, shopped like a Heather, was beautiful as a Heather…

All she needed to do was to act like a Heather.

The newest addition to the group was babbling again until Duke groaned loudly and grabbed her arm, making the girl squeak. She was still a baby in terms of attitude. Duke, in the other hand, was playing the part very well.

“Shut up! God, I hate when your voice gets this high-pitched.”

Heather hated when she went over the top with McNamara. It was all an act, of course, but she had trouble adjusting. Not that she was a lot better, though, as she hissed to both of them.

“Shut up, Heather. Don’t be an asshole now.” She warned. They were alone in the dressing room and there was no need for this now.

“Sorry, Heather.” The way she mumbled it made it hard to understand who she was addressing, but Heather guessed that both of them were in Duke’s mind now.

“I don’t think I can do this…” McNamara spoke so softly.

Ugh, she hated when people showed their weaknesses. Why was she drawn to McNamara that way? Wanting to cup her cheeks with her hands and kiss her until she just understood how much strength she had inside, how much power she had over those idiots. Over her.

But she was just sixteen, so small and skinny that she looked like a child. They were all children, but McNamara looked different. Pure.

Not rotten inside. Yet.

“It’s not about what you do, it’s about how you deal with it.” She suddenly spoke up, a pair of heads looking up to her. Her own lap dogs, waiting for commands. Now, she just wanted them to understand. “If you mess it up, don’t let people realize it was a mistake. If somebody speaks up, make them regret it. You’re better than all of those empty-heads. Act like it until you start believing it.”

“Hm. Something like ‘Fake it ‘til you make it’. It’s a very efficient method, actually.” McNamara changed her looks, going from one to another until an almost inaudible sigh escaped from her glossed lips.

Jesus, she looked pretty.

“And you get to yell at all the other girls.” She shrugged, receiving some giggles from her almost-employees to raise her ego just a tiny bit. If she was being honest, she liked the way McNamara’s laugh sounded sweet. Like someone could get diabetes from it.

The first time she saw the girl she couldn’t believe she could turn into one of them. It wasn’t like Duke in freshman year. They instantly clicked when Duke sat on her desk at one class and they got into a heated argument over it. She loved the bitchiness out of the girl in green, but sometimes insubordination was a high price Duke payed. Everybody should know their places.

And McNamara’s place was on top of the cheerleaders’ formations.

“Heather, go reserve our sits. Ok?” Seeing how Duke got up before she even finished her sentence made her feel proud. Getting what she wanted without much hassle was very enticing, and was one of the reasons she kept Duke close. She might even drop the occasional ‘please’ or ‘okay’ just to see how much she can get away with.

When her ex-favorite other Heather was out of sight, she exchanged an interesting look with McNamara. She looked up at her like Heather was a goddess or a fairy godmother coming to rescue. And to think about it, she was exactly those things and in that order.

But she wished McNamara could help her realize one wish of hers.

No, that comes later.

“Do you think I can do this?”

She asked like Heather was the only one whose opinion actually mattered. That made something that felt a lot similar like standing close to fire ignite inside her. Attention is the only thing that indicates whether you’re living or not, how can you truly live if nobody’s watching? Nobody’s close? Heather knew how being in the spotlight put things in the right perspective. And to have her current favorite person’s full attention was making her feel even more drunk.

“Of course. You’re a Heather, remember this. Everybody wants to be in you position, some want to be you, some want to be with you. You’re actual power.” She was reciting some things she said to herself while growing up in High School. She hoped McNamara would find comfort in them, since she had no actual advice to this situation.

McNamara curled a bit onto herself, hugging her stomach, thinking hard. Heather had no intention in making her feel even more nervous and was about to tell her so, but then the normally yellow Heather now dressed in red and black was getting up more confident than before.

She tried making a bitchy face but it came out more adorable than anything. Heather was certainly biased, but she highly doubted she was going to intimidate someone that way.

But she wanted to bad that she didn’t go away, that they stayed talking here, that she’d just go up to her and stand on her tip toes and kiss her. Heather wanted to tell her how good she looked in red, how perfect her face was, how she was the perfect addition to the Heathers.

“Thank you, Heather! I’m feeling better now.” She inhaled and exhaled hard. “Okay, I got this.”

Crushing on this girl for over three months now, she helped McNamara readjust into the new school. She was extremely rich, pretty and nice so that wasn’t hard to do. The hardest part was to keep away from her and scoff at her hugs, keep her face away from hers, keep her own face from blushing when McNamara asks her how it is to go out with college boys.

Heather does this for a reason. McNamara doesn’t need to understand everything now so she just answers that it’s different, but tiresome. Maybe later she’d let her come to one of those parties with her and Duke. Now she just wants to preserve her innocence.

McNamara came to her and hugged her, without her heels she touched her forehead on Heather’s shoulders. Heather rolled her eyes at how she felt weak smelling her perfume.

She was wrong. She wanted to destroy her innocence.

“Heather…”

When McNamara looked up, Heather hated herself for what she was thinking. McNamara was naive but not stupid. Everybody knew who Heather Chandler was and everybody wanted her as a friend or a fuck. She could just kiss her now and everything would be okay.

But what if McNamara were the first person to reject her? The news would spread quickly and soon everybody would know how much of an idiot she was and how pathetic it was to be rejected by her best friend. For another Heather. Ironic, no?

She was so afraid of messing things up and even more afraid of losing this opportunity. Maybe she could just kiss her and see if it was the same as kissing those party boys, the ones that made her go “huh, that’s it?” and think there must be something wrong. The only person she enjoyed kissing until now was an old crush that kissed her when they were on summer camp together. The boy was extremely nice, unlike those guys she’d go out with, but neither of them kept contact.

Now she was close to getting that feeling again and didn’t want to lose it.

So she closed her eyes and kissed Heather McNamara.

It started as a soft brush of lips as she was slowly gaining more courage, and then pressed more. She felt Mac’s lips on hers, smiled at the taste of her lip gloss and froze. She parted them, taken aback by how that felt.

McNamara was so soft. She was so surprised that she back down a bit, staying inches away from her friend’s face and slowly opening her eyes, partially looking at the other girl. McNamara did the same thing, finding Heather’s gray eyes gazing at her. They were still for a while.

“Mm…” McNamara made some sounds unable to articulate a single word. Heather felt stupid for getting surprised and pulling away before she spent more time kissing her. Then she felt a hand taking the behind of her neck and pulling her down again.

Before she could make out what was happening, she was opening her mouth a bit to kiss McNamara better. She loved how she felt on her, getting more confident and placing her hands on her sides of the girl’s waist. McNamara pressed herself against Heather and she let out a soft sound into the kiss.

She turned themselves and pressed McNamara against the lockers and run her fingers on their places, massaging a bit McNamara’s body hoping to be soothing. Like she wasn’t convinced the other girl was okay with it yet.

McNamara parted their lips for a moment, her shimmering eyes making contact with Heather’s. She was incredibly pretty.

"Hey." That was all that the small girl could mutter. Heather actually let out a breathy laugh at this, it was so stupid that she wanted to stay here, holding her close, but she actually felt her body getting warmer.

Go away, stupid feelings.

"Hey..." She responded, unable to stop her lower lip from trembling a bit. It was a big fight for her face to stay still, some muscles wanted to curl into a smile and some wanted to frown, asking why had they stopped. Would McNamara say now that she didn't want her back? Was she just afraid of saying no to her, thinking she'd kick her for rejecting her?

Heather wasn't like this. She just wanted her friend to like her.

Fuck, she was pathetic.

Her heart tightened when Heather put a hand on her cheek, running a thumb over it. Now. It's going to be now. She's gonna say something terrible.

"Is this just to lift me up?" She asked cut by her own upcoming giggles, breathing into her mouth. Heather grinned down at her.

"No. But I hope it helped."

McNamara kissed her again and again.

Heather didn't want to think about the absurdity of everything. Heather McNamara wanting her back was highly improbable - though not surprising, since she was Heather fucking Chandler -, but she wasn't about to complain if fate wanted them to be together. She'd just happily play by other's rules.

"I guess we need to talk about it, right?" She muttered. Heather nodded, closing their distance once again for one more quick peck. She felt astonished as to how McNamara felt so good against her. They were still pressed together against the lockers and she didn't mind at all. Mac looked around, tongue running through her lips. "I gotta go to the practice."

"Oh. Shit. Yes, I forgot." She let her go, instantly feeling less of herself when Mac walked away.

The tiny Heather looked back at her, confused.

"Aren't you coming to see me?"

Heather grinned. She cleaned the smeared lipstick on her face and nodded to her friend.

"Of course."

She'd deal with the consequences later. Duke would be waiting for both of them, oblivious to the reality of their actions. It was best this way. She'd have to talk to McNamara about this and hope it wasn't a one time thing.


	2. Pretty Faces and Mechanical Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler lets Veronica in, Chandler and McNamara talk about what Duke's going to think about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place almost a year after New Weaknesses.

 "Hm. For a greasy little nobody, you _do_ have good bone structure."

Heather Chandler hummed approvingly of the tall nerdy girl in front of her. She heard Duke snicker behind her and McNamara's head picked in surprise. She didn't think Heather would actually consider letting yet another one into their group, especially one not even named Heather. It was their thing, isn't it? Either way, this Veronica Sawyer wasn't far off from what Heather looked in a person. Maybe if they redid her hair, applied some makeup and some shiny stuff, this girl could be as beautiful as them.

Could she act like them though? Heather knew that Chandler was all about how they were viewed and she herself had some trouble adjusting to the level of bitchiness Chandler and Duke could muster without second thoughts. Veronica had to do the best she could to last more than a week.

"And a symmetrical face. If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves." Chandler grinned at her, they were thinking about playing dolls with the girl, completely synced in intentions. She remembered something Heather told her a while ago, how a pretty face was the first thing she looked for in a friend. "That's very important."

"Of course, you could stand to lose a few pounds." Duke chimed in, cynical as always. She'd hated when McNamara took her place as Heather's right-hand, and now with Veronica's arrival, she feared that she'd be pushed farther away. Mac didn't want that to happen, of course, Duke could get surprisingly nice when they were alone and thought Mac wouldn't tell anyone. She never told. Even when Duke hugged her and said she hoped to be as skinny as her one day. McNamara hated to hear that.

"Then it's settled. We're going to make you beautiful, okay?"

"Oh-okay!" Veronica said, eagerly sitting on the sink while the Heathers got to her face, changing and picking. In no time, Veronica looked different although still had her own twist to what Chandler called beautiful.

Heather was happy to no longer be the new meat. Sometimes the girls would pick on her innocence. Nothing too harsh, Duke wasn't that of an asshole and Chandler wouldn't try and hurt her. Even if it was all good spirited, she didn't mind things to change.

"Wow." Veronica muttered when she got out of the sink and gazed over her new self in the mirror. McNamara couldn't stifle her giggles. She wasn't naive, soon the mask would bore her. But for now, let the new girl taste a bit of their power.

Heather looked past Veronica, catching Mac's eyes. They exchanged some silent confirmations and Heather cleared her throat.

"You're one of us now. Go to your class with Duke, she'd show you off a bit. Don't do anything stupid or I'll know." Duke pulled an intimitated Veronica outside the bathroom after saying goodbye to her friends. They'd have chemistry together before lunch time when all four girls would be together again. Mac was excited about having a new friend to show off to all the losers of Westerburg, but now was more interested in the strawberry blonde towering over her, a smirk in her face.

"She seems nice."

"Yeah, right. A new adoption, great." Chandler rolled her eyes, making Mac giggle.

"You really hated the last one, right?" She smiled, walking over to her and running her fingers up her arms. Chandler smiled back, kissing her cheek.

"No. I think I trained her pretty well." She trailed left to McNamara's lips and lingered there for a bit, kissing her softly before placing one hand in her back.

They were alone in the bathroom, but it was still risky for both of them for being less than extremely cautious. Heather had explained several times that telling people wasn't smart, the Westerburg idiots would eat them alive if they didn't see them as their rulers. This would have to wait. McNamara had to be more powerful. Less clingy. Less nice. Less considerate.

Now Veronica Sawyer was the main target. It was nice, a change to keep the eyes locked on another person and not focus on Chandler or herself. Even Duke sometimes acted suspicious. She hated to lie to her best friend, but some evils are necessary, right? Even when it made her stomach hurt and her mind run to some clouded places...

Heather made it all feel better when she cupped her face and kissed her until she forgot about Duke and Kurt and Ram and everyone else. The boys were another problem, but now she wasn't going to think about them. Not when Heather is starting to press her against the sinks and running her hands through her hair.

She'd always get eager when they were alone and it was always up for McNamara to keep them apart, reminding Heather they weren't completely safe out of their houses. This time, though, she just wanted to skip second period and talk to her almost-girlfriend.

"Um... Heather?" She muttered against the kiss, hoping to sound less like a moan and more like a plead. That still sounded wrong when she felt Heather grinning against her lips and pressing more. She laughed into her and parted themselves, earning an annoyed whine from her.

"What now?" She complained. "I'm not in the mood of getting to class now."

"I'm not really in the mood either." She confessed. A sigh escaped her lips, not wanting to part with her friend. She'd just preferred to do anything else with Heather. "Can we go to the gym? It's empty until after lunch time. I wanna spent some time with you."

"Sure, babe." Chandler kissed her again harder than before until McNamara let out a surprised squeak, and took a few steps back. Mac felt like whining at the lack of contact, but she knew better than stirring Heather Chandler up.

They didn't held hands, instead sneaked around until they found the empty gym.

Heather sat by the edge of the bleachers and placed Mac under her, between her legs. The girl laid her head on the blonde curls and hummed, playing with the tips that fell from Mac's shoulders.

"What do you want?" She asked softly. McNamara never said to no making out in the bathroom before class and she knew the girl had something in her head.

She was more concerned about the fresh meat. Veronica had to earn her place with the Heathers and if she screw it up, God forbid she does, they'd have to show everyone how nobody played with them. Torture the girl. Maybe spread some hardcore rumors about her.

Anything to show how cruel Heather Chandler could be.

Underneath her, Mac sighed.

"What did you see in her?" She frowned. "I'm not complaining. Just afraid to have someone new. What if she finds out?"

Heather's head jerked up. McNamara had every right to be anxious about Veronica, she was the one to put a lot in her head, but either way seeing her always afraid of everyone made Heather feel guilty. Nobody could know yet, they'd lose their power. She'd be seen as weak. She wasn't weak.

"She does seem smart." Mac turned to face her, worry giving her eyes a brighter color.

"She also seems smart enough to don't put her head on the line."

"You sure?"

"Duke never found out and she's the one that gets straight A's." She snicked, cupping Mac's face and trailing kisses from her chin to her nose.

McNamara felt great when she was alone with Heather. Nobody to keep in line, no worry that Duke will interpret things wrong, no fear that Heather will lash out on her for saying the wrong thing, just to keep appearances.

They just needed some time to grow more mature about each other. The bad things would eventually stop, of course they would.

Still, she couldn't keep her mind from wandering to some dark places.

"What will she think?" Mac asked, dragging the question slightly at the end. Heather wasn't ever afraid, always shooting every concern from out of her, but Mac could feel the way she tensed up whenever the asked those questions. She begged silently so Heather wouldn't change the subject this time. They needed to talk about it someday.

"I don't care for Heather's opinions." She said, picking on her nails.

Mac pouted involuntarily. Please, please, just say something that won't break her heart...

Heather looked down at her and sighed.

"I don't know, baby." Now that Mac was chewing on her lower lip, Heather ran her thumb over it so she'd stop. "But I'm sure she won't be against it. She doesn't have a choice. She loves you and..." She stopped, her redhead obviously thinking hard on her decision of words. "She fears me. Knows I'll destroy her if she tries anything."

"I don't care if she does anything, I care about how she'll _feel._ " All the girl wanted was to her friends to act normal, like two people that liked each other. But since she entered the Heathers, Duke and Chandler were like rat and cat. Whenever Duke flew too close to the sun, there was Chandler waiting to cut off her wings. And whenever Chandler wasn't around, Duke made sure to boss everyone she got the chance.

When Chandler found out she was even doing this to Mac, she lost her shit.

But that only served to make Duke feel even more left out. Mac hated this but at the same time, couldn't ask her to go on dates with them for obvious reasons. She felt like living a double life. Too many secrets, too many things left unsaid.

"Heather." She shot her eyes up when Chandler called her, her voice stern. She immitiately regretted it because Heather saw how her eyes were glimmery and full of water and softened her expression. She hated to let Heather see her at her weakest moments. She had to be powerful and strong, a _Heather,_ to Heather love her. "Don't worry about things you can't control."

She wiped at one courageous tear that fell down her cheek.

"Like I said, she _loves_ you. You were claimed as her best friend since she saw you. You have nothing to worry about." More things left unsaid. McNamara knew that even if Duke didn't think about hurting her, she would jump at the opportunity to hurt _Chandler_ if she knew it would overthrone her.

Nothing about this was soothing. Dating Heather was a lot harder, rougher and somber than it looked. Well, nobody could even look at them and think they were dating, that was the catch. Even though, Mac endured that for the last months and she could do it for the rest of senior year.

Then it's McNamara and Chandler around the world for months.

"You're not scared?" She pressed just a bit. She wanted to make sure.

Heather scoffed.

"Hell no." She offered a wicked smile before towering down on McNamara. "Neither should you."

She kissed her.

McNamara knew that worrying about those things would only make her feel bad and frozen. She had to be stronger.

Heather Chandler wouldn't accept any less.


	3. Fly with the eagles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Heather McNamara's first party, Heather Chandler makes her feel at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this chapter contains smut. So if you're not comfortable with this, feel free to skip it entirely. Basically it shines some light into the firsts parties Mac goes with Chandler and Duke.
> 
> This happens before chapter 2 when Heather lets Veronica into their clique and after some weeks Mac becomes a Heather. It's also the girls, Chandler/McNamara's first time together.

  _They said it would be very._ Heather felt the world spinning around her as she grabbed the table on her side to steady herself up. The party had been going for at least three hours now and she felt lost. No, she really was lost without Duke or Chandler. The blonde had gone with some guy while whispering about some favors while Duke had just gone off to find more drinks. It's not like Heather actually needed more, the thought of laying down on a king-sized bed was far more endearing than that.

But Chandler had been so excited to show her how it's like to be an Heather.

She wasn't one to disagree. Not specially after all the kisses the girl had sneaked on her, the sudden touches, the knowingly smirks. She wanted to make Heather Chandler happy, that was the best course in her life.

Even if the puppy faces the nobody-girls would give her every time she made a snarky remark would spark something insde her, even if she felt magnificent under the needy stares the jocks would give her while she walked down the halls, even if it felt  _glorious_ to yell at the other cheerleaders every time someone screw things up; it was Heather Chandler she got drunk on.

When she felt her head too heavy for her shoulders, she decided to rest it against the table, standing awkwardly bent in the middle of a living room while people around her drank, danced and ground on each other. She heard a familiar voice somewhere, could be as well as inside her own head and she wouldn't be able to track it down, but she knew she heard it.

_"Where's Heather?"_  Muffled sounds.  _"-left her alone-"_  More muffled sounds.  _"-bitch."_

She raised her head groggily.

"Heather?" She asked to the nothingness she saw with eyes closed, but even though it was a stupid tactic, it worked. She felt hands on her waist, pulling her close.

"Hey, are you okay?" Heather was steadying her against her own body and Mac threw her arms around her friend so she wouldn't fall when she started being carried away from the sea of people. She nodded heavily to her and immediately yawned. "Ready to call it a night?"

Suddenly another voice came from nowhere and made her shot her head up, trying to find the source.

"Why does she get to choose when to leave? You never let me leave before." Duke complained with a hand on her hip. She gave another shot to both Heathers, Chandler immediately downed hers and Mac looked at her own cup with disgust. Alcohol now was her enemy.

"You're weak." Chandler raised her head, towering over Duke. The intimidating effect was cut only by McNamara's whine under Chandler's arms. She was meant to tell them it wasn't good to fight with friends, but her voice was weird. Everything around her was weird. "Besides, you left her  _alone_ in her first party!"

"I'm not her mother." Heather glared down at her but Duke didn't flinch, only when Mac felt her stomach do something funny and whined again that the girl in green took several steps forward and took Mac's face in her hands. Even if her face was stone cold, her tone gave away her frustration at her friend's state. "Are you okay, Mac?"

Heather scoffed.

"Yeah,  _right_." Soon she felt bothered by Duke's touch on McNamara so she started walking outside the house to keep the girls separated. "Let's go, dipshit. Take me home."

When they got inside Duke's jeep, Heather made Mac lay down on her lap while she ran a soothing hand on her hair. Mac was already feeling better by not being inside that house anymore and being finally laid somewhere. Heather's hands made her feel nice too.

"You left her alone too." Duke suddenly muttered, making Chandler raise her head to watch her as the car made a turn.

"Are we still doing this?" Even though Chandler's tone was stern, her hands on Mac's back and hair were never less than gentle. She really had a lot of self-control. "Anyways, I left her with  _you_ and you failed me. Don't think I won't be taking notes."

Mac heard a sigh from the front seat.

"Sorry, Heather." 

Duke stopped in front of Chandler's house and waited for both girls to get out of the car before starting it again. Chandler turned around to tell her to go to her own home, but Duke was already waving and taking off. She knew how to take a hint that Chandler didn't enjoyed her company the same way anymore.

Mac frowned at the thought, but was more interested in following Heather inside her house. She was walking a lot better now, even if the fogginess in her head was still lingering. Oh well, Heather could give her something in the morning.

She saw as Heather led them in and started going up the stars. Mac couldn't do less than stare, walking up behind Chandler, she had an extremely satisfying view of her friend's ass. Heather's tight red dress was probably the reason she was still foggy and dizzy.

She'd  _almost_ feel bad for checking her friend out, only if she didn't remember how Heather Chandler insisted on watching every single cheer-leading practice and gazing over her with hungry eyes. How she'd get the junior girls  _motoring_ out of the bathroom so she could run her hands over Heather's collar-bone and whisper everything they couldn't do as just  _friends._ Or how every time they'd do a sleepover, she would order Duke to fetch her something downstairs just to let out some excuse as to why she was changing outfits in front of Heather, just Heather. Impossible to be more obvious. So she didn't mind how she bit her lips while Heather bent to take off her heels and tossed it to the side. She looked over her shoulder to catch Mac.

"Feeling better?" She was being extremely nice since they got to the party. She wasn't pushing her limits too hard, Mac would call it more  _encouraging_ than  _forcing._  

"Just tired." She smiled. Now inside Heather's room, her bed looked so inviting. All Mac wanted to do was to sleep for weeks.

Heather Chandler obviously had to make this harder than it should. The girl took two robes, a red one and a white one and threw the latter to McNamara before walking to the bathroom, her hips swaying more than necessary.

Mac knew whenever the girl was making moves on another person. She saw how both Chandler and Duke flirted and even used the same tactics on some boys she wanted help with homework or cheating on tests. She thought Heather didn't want to press anything by being more touchy yet but at the same time she knew how to make someone almost  _beg_ to touch her. 

She knew how Heather Duke envied her perfectly smooth legs so she'd show them off to bother the bookworm girl. She also knew how McNamara would just pretend to compliment on her bra's choice so she'd run her fingers under the strap and quickly remove her hand before it got  _too_ suspicious. So she knew how to work with what she got.

And  _God,_ she was born blessed, Heather finds.

How she was slipping out of her dress, don't bothering to look behind her to  _know_ McNamara was looking, and not even bothering to fight her mischivious growing smirk as she tossed her dress to the side, catching a glimpse of McNamara's entranced gaze. How she,  _Jesus Christ,_ looked angelic under the night light coming from her window yet acted so diabolical all the time.

The show was over soon as Heather shut the bathroom door behind her. McNamara groaned.

While Heather showered, Mac sat on her bed and thought about how her life was changed by the girl. It's not like Mac wasn't popular before in her old school, but now she actually commanded Westerburg like a queen in her throne. Hm, while Heather Chandler was the actual queen, she felt good at thinking about herself as some kind of princess.

But the queen wanted everything to become hers. McNamara saw how hungry Heather sometimes got for everything, and she wasn't an exception. Her arrival on the team got them closer and closer and she really wasn't complaining. She could even think she was falling...

No. She wasn't falling for her best friend. That would be stupid. While she wasn't entirely sure what they were doing, she knew that Heather would never aprove these feelings. She wanted everyone to see how great she was, the complete stereotype of it girl. It would take a powerful boyfriend to keep the magic up.

Heather got out of the shower, dressed on that red robe that seemed to cover only the absolute necessary, and Mac gulped. The way it hugged the girl made her even more touchable and Mac wanted nothing else than touch her. To Heather give her the opening and tell her exactly what was going to happen tonight because Mac couldn't think on acting on her desires if the girl was going to suddenly snap at her.

"Will you stay like this the whole night?" Heather smirked while she dried her hair on her towel. Mac hated the way she walked over her, how she didn't stop looking at her legs.

"N-no." She muttered before hugging the white robe and running off to the bathroom, trying to forget Heather's image.

She showered feeling weirder than she normally felt. The first time Heather kissed her she felt butterflies on her belly trying to get out and it felt amazing, she loved how the girl seemed to actually want her. Crushing on her best friend was hard enough, but Heather always made it better when she grabbed her hand and both of them sneaked to the bathroom to kiss.

Now she was convinced Heather was playing with her. What the hell would she even look in her? Mac was way too skinny, almost boobless and she was the least experienced Heather. Sometimes she'd get like this, obsessing if Heather Chandler did really like her or was using her for some obscure reason.

But when she got out of the bathroom, now dressed in Heather's robe, she felt her cheeks burn as Heather looked her up and down from the window where she was sitting. Mac was quick to look down and lean on Heather's nightstand. Heather didn't even looked embarrassed when she walked towards her and stopped right in front of her, licking her lips.

McNamara was terribly afraid of looking up, but when she saw Heather's hands grab the cords of her robe, her eyes shot up and met with Heather's silvery ones. Heather leaned down, almost brushing her lips on Mac's. If she really wanted to, if any of them moved the tiniest bit, soon they'd be kissing. But McNamara was frozen in place, watching how Heather's eyes darkened by the second. 

"Still too drunk?" The girl whispered against her lips and Mac felt her own voice falter. 

"The shower helped." The thump in her chest awakened her,  _begged_ her to touch her friend and make her sleepless nights thinking about the procedures of love, of want - of action and courage - come to an end. She'd have answers.

Heather smirked, tugging softly at Mac's robe and closing the distance between them.

"Good." She said in the same time, some of the sound getting muffled by their new kiss. Heather's hands never moved and Mac wished they did, that they'd run along her body and Heather would be  _that_ considerate to do more than leave her waiting, wanting. 

There was nothing McNamara could do, as much as she wanted to, when it came to this she couldn't do more than wish she knew how to proceed. A desesperate thump in her chest again and she gasped against the smooth lips, bothered she hadn't enough experience to take the lead. She knew nothing more than kissing, than touching. She often found herself  _craving_ but never knew exactly what.

When Heather's body came together to hers, she knew this was part of the thrill.

Heather was pressing herself against McNamara but the kiss still was somewhat soft, slow and controlling. She was the one setting the pace and doing her best to drive McNamara insane. Then McNamara found some courage and wrapped her arms around Heather's neck, pulling her even closer. Heather smiled into the kiss, finally moving her hands from the cords of Mac's robe and placing them on each side of her body, pulling enough to be straightened, but not to open the silky fabric.

She felt Heather's hands run on her sides up and down, but they were simply resting against her robe and not, you know, actually feeling anything and Mac wanted to urge her to do something. Why was Heather of all people holding up? Maybe she had doubts too. She launched forward, deepening the kiss as Heather gasped into her mouth and her hands almost clenched at the fabric.

"You sure you're okay?" Her husky voice barely broke the kiss, her hands running up to rest on McNamara's neck. She was running her thumbs over the sensible skin, making Mac lose her breath.

"I'm  _fine_ Chan-" She giggled into Heather's mouth, pulling her closer as the girl run her hands up and down. This time she was feeling and squeezing everything, hungrier than before. She did this three times: the first one rough, needy, squeezing McNamara under her; the second time it was even more needier but softer than before. The third time she dragged her nails down McNamara's spine, making the girl fidget under her touch and whine against her mouth.

Heather groaned and moved her hands down, down, down to cup McNamara's ass. Mac's legs wrapped around Heather's waist and pulled her closer. This was part of it, McNamara was sure, the pressure against her front helping with the warm feelings inside her. It was a lot like cheer practice - she'd get breathless easily, but still enjoyed how unexpected some things were. She felt dizzy about how it didn't matter how much she pulls and pulls, Heather doesn't feel  _closer enough._ What gave her some relieve is how Heather's hands grabbed her ass and squeezed them, pulling her even closer.

She gasped when the girl bucked her hips forward, just in time as she gave Mac another squeeze. Heather leaned forward, kinda leaving Mac half-laid down against the nightstand. She suddenly felt really naked when Heather started running her hands on her body again and moved to her stomach and dug her nails there for a bit, then moved up to run her fingers against her breasts. She wasn't wearing anything under Heather's robes and felt in high disadvantage here. If Heather decided she wanted the robe gone, she'd be exposed while Heather got the upper hand.

Her ache under her belly was so much she couldn't think anymore - first they'd remove the clothing, that she knew. What could Heather even do to make the aching disappear? How could she help that horrible yet overwhelming feeling go away?

All she cared was to get Heather naked before she does.

She moved quickly and grabbed at Heather's robe's cords, yanking a bit at her clumsy attempt, making Heather part them and look down at her with slightly widen eyes. She looked down at Mac's hands and then to Mac's face and simply  _grinned._

_"_ Need some help, Heather?" She slapped Mac's hands and started undoing her knot, robe sliding out of her body. Mac was laid down, legs parted and hanging on each side of Heather's thighs and mouth gaping at the sight. The red robe fell to the floor and Heather in all her glory, wearing a pair of red lacy panties and bra, moved back to her old position and dragged her nails up Mac's body once more.

_Fuck._ McNamara wasn't so keen on cursing, but there was only one word coming to her mind. Her best friend was possibly the most beautiful person in the entire world and she was the one sleeping with her. The realization hit her at the same time Heather pinched her nipples and she moaned  _loud_.

She wasn't going to just lay there and wait. She launched forward and jumped into action, her mouth hitting Heather's like she had made her wait years for this. Her hands ran on Heather's back and her hips jerked forward, trying to close the distance as much as she could, almost falling down from the nigthstand. She was running out of space and still not getting what she wanted. 

Heather bit her lower lip and Mac couldn't help another moan as she felt the red fingernails dig on her thighs. 

"Heather-"  _Bed._ She wanted to say ' _let's go to the bed_ ' but it died on her throat when Heather grabbed her and bucked her hips against her again.

"Wait." She heard the girl breathe heavily against her when she just got to the hooks of her bra, so Mac couldn't stop herself from unhooking it. Heather glared down at her, but not with anger. Her gray eyes hypnotized her as Heather slipped them out of her. Mac couldn't help but stare.

Heather soon stopped Mac by grabbing her by her ass again and lifting her up from the nightstand. They moved to the bed, clumsy and graceless, but McNamara could not  _care_. She squeaked under her touch, holding her waist closer with her legs. Her back hit the mattress, Heather was quick to find her neck and start by  _biting_ _down_ on it while Mac squirmed under her.

Her nails dug Heather's back as she tried to concentrate on anything other than the burning sensation on her neck, hearing Heather groan against her skin was driving her insane. When Heather pressed her leg against her center, Mac moaned once more and jerked her hips a few times. One, two, three and the leg was gone.

Hell, if Heather wasn't even going to let her grind on her for  _some_ relieve, she'd honestly scream.

The girl raised her head to kiss Mac fiercely and move her hands down her robe, this time she was pulling at the knot like she just got the hint that, well, McNamara was still with some clothes on.

But at least she was quick at it, a few tugs and the robe fell open to Mac's sides, and hungry hands started to yank and pull and push and Mac finally sat up to help her, because,  _God,_ if Heather wasn't the most impatient person in the world. She laughed as the girl shot her  _that_ look again, too hungry to say anything, but obviously going mad at the fact she looked less than perfect and composed. But hell, when wasn't Heather Chandler perfect?

Even now as she was getting outside the bed onto her knees, watching McNamara from under her and smirking devilishly as the girl gulped, Heather looked like the inspiration that made the Devil invent the Succubus.

Mac knew she wasn't going to waste more time and torture her. She wouldn't be able to, not when she was sitting on her legs and pulling McNamara to the edge of the bed. And,  _fuck,_ she was about to be even more of a bitch because when she started to trail up Mac's legs kissing, sucking and licking, Mac thought she was going to soothe her bursting feelings. But  _no_.

Heather licked her slowly and gave a wicked smile as Mac groaned when she stopped. She did it again and waited. Again. And again. Mac clenched her hands at the sheets and groaned, muttering  _'bitch'_  under her breath.

She heard a laugh.

"What did you say, Heather? Couldn't quite get you." She was obviously messing with her. McNamara was close to losing her shit and complaining to the girl, pleading her to stop the stupid games. But that was exactly what Heather was after, right?

_"Bitch."_ She hissed watching as Heather licked her lips.

She moved down again and Mac lost sight of her eyes as Heather buried her head between her thighs. She shot her eyes shut as she felt Heather's tongue flicker against her and then lick her, and then suck her, and then  _fuck_ again, because Heather is all she can concentrate on. Her hands found her strawberry colored hair and Mac's tiny hands couldn't stop messing with it, tugging and digging on it. Heather didn't seemed to mind as she let out a satisfied growl under her every time she did so.

"Why so silent? You normally can't shut your mouth for shit." Heather smirked and then  _sucked_ on her.

But McNamara was feeling her stomach burn and she couldn't contain all the sounds that wanted to come out from her mouth. When Heather presses herself against her Mac moans, when she digs her nails on her thighs Mac gasps, when she enters her with her tongue Mac lets out a whine and pulls Heather even closer.

But soon it becomes less than enough. She isn't even sure there was a way to be enough, all the knows it's that she wants more. Heather was kinda shifting on her place, moving too much for someone who was supposed to be concentrating on one  _very important task._ Mac looked down at her, lifting herself up to be easier, and she catches Heather with her hand inside her red undies.  _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ She repeats it inside her head at the same time she repeats a few  _sorrys_ to be cursing so much.

Heather was straight up masturbating to her. While eating her out.

Mac's back hit the mattress again and she tugged so hard at Heather's hair that the girl let out a whine. She started bucking her hips against her and they both fell to a rhythm, Mac riding on Heather's face and both of them letting out whines and moans. Mac couldn't be entirely sure as whose moans she was hearing because Heather was becoming so loud...

But that meant she wasn't giving her everything, so Mac pushed herself against Heather again and the girl put her free hand on Mac's stomach to keep her in place.

"H-Heather-" She moaned when the girl started moving with her again, every time McNamara moved forward Heather sucked harder, pushing herself against her.

She couldn't think anymore. Hell, she couldn't even breathe anymore. She felt the burning sensation starting to burst and her hands launched to Heather's head, keeping her there as the rode out her climax. Heather didn't stop until her moans had died out and she was breathing heavily against the mattress. 

She concentrated on getting her breathing even again, but bit her lip as she heard Heather let out an strangled moan that dragged over for some time and then died out with her panting on the floor. Mac had her eyes closed, she was far too tired to open them now. But she just wanted to see Heather on that floor, her hands going inside herself and helping her with her own burning sensations. But she couldn't see, if would be  _perfect_ if she could but-no. She just felt a comfortable weight laying above her as Heather wrapped her arms around her waist and trailed kisses from her neck to her chin, then to her cheek, then her mouth.

Heather  _knows_ it's McNamara the one to break the silence.

"You're really mean sometimes." She muttered between an yawn.

Heather laughed against her neck. 

"That's called teasing." She muttered, nudging Mac closer to her. 

"I'm taking notes." She hummed as she wrapped her arms around Heather and fell asleep next to her best friend.

Parties with the Heathers may suck, but spending time with Heather Chandler was  _very._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so sure how I feel about this chapter. I like the voice I'm finding for Mac and the style, but writing sex was never something I felt like doing. But I thought about going waaaay into their minds and kinda trying to figure out exactly how every aspect of their relationship would be.
> 
> Will have more mature content, but at the moment I start feeling weird about it, I'll stop.
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed.


	4. How Do You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Heather McNamara pretend to date and Heather Chandler loses her shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay. Life happens.
> 
> This one happens some weeks after chapter 3. Warning for sexual content in the last section of the chapter.

Heather growled when she saw once again Ram leaning against McNamara, placing one hand on her locker and the other daring to touch her arm. She was a bit too far from them to just push him away, and Heather Duke was beside her talking about some stupid shit as she didn't even see that horrible scene play out in front of them. 

She thought again and again why wouldn't she do something. Why not just barge out to them and break Ram's neck? Somehow, she was frozen in place as McNamara looked everywhere but Ram, trying to escape from him. She didn't want the attention, not when it'd look like she was jealous of McNamara - which, by the way, she  _wasn't -_ but also seem like McNamara was way easier to corner up when she wasn't around. No, she had to let her deal with this on her own to show some strength. Makes sense, right?

She gritted her teeth as the voices in her head screamed at her to make up some decision and act quick. Fuck all of this, she was going to jump on Ram and divide him in two. Just as she grabbed Duke by the arm and started storming in their direction Heather heard the  _single most stupid voice_ come from out of nowhere and steal the spotlight. They all looked to the source of it, gaping at how Veronica walked towards Ram and Mac and pushed him away from her.

Heather blinked. What the fuck, no,  _who_ the fuck she thought she was? Coming here, making a scene in front of everybody, touching McNamara-fucking touching  _Heather McNamara_ and standing between her and Ram.

"Stop, shit head. Can't you take a hint? She's not into you." She said, putting her hands on her hips like she really is a Heather. Behind her, McNamara blinked too, slowly sobering up enough to frown at her friend for doing something harsh. Some people were already stopping and watching and she didn't want to see them how  _Veronica_ saved the day. No, McNamara just wanted everything to be over and everyone to go back to their lives.

"How can you be so sure, skank? Who do you think you are anyway?" He stepped forward, barely taller than Veronica, still got an reaction out of the girl. The problem was that Veronica had bursts of confidence that faded away way too soon, so now all that was left of her was some stuttering sounds.

"I'm her friend-her-uh," She looked to McNamara for support but before the blonde could say anything that'd actually help them, Veronica blurted out. "Her girlfriend."

Ram's eyes went wide. McNamara's mouth gaped. Duke let out a confused squeak. And Heather's entire body seemed to catch fire.

She wished she could burn Veronica Sawyer. Give her some poison and watch her choke on it. Veronica was even more stupid than she thought, thinking she was McNamara's white knight when in reality she was just the dummy doll Heather would crush under her high heels.

"What the fuck? That means you..." Ram made some motions with his hands, his stupid face all scrunched up, trying to figure out what

Veronica had just said to him like it was another language.

Heather walked to them and grabbed both McNamara and Veronica before storming off to the bathroom.

"Yes, Ram, you stupid fuck. Don't ever touch any of us again!" She yelled as girls complained about her death grip on their wrists. It was like Heather couldn't even hear them, she just wanted to get out from public sight as quick as possible.

She slammed the bathroom door and pushed both girls inside. Duke followed behind her, worry painting her face, and yelped when Heather pulled her close by her blazer.

"Don't let anyone in, got it?" Duke nodded and stayed outside, guarding the door.

She looked back and forth between McNamara and Veronica. Mac seemed desesperate to walk over to Heather, she even stuck her arms out trying to reach for her, oh,  _almost_ -girlfriend, but Heather didn't allow her.

She walked towards Veronica instead, cornering her up against the cold tiled wall.

"Well,  _fuck me_ gently with a chainsaw. You're proving to be even more of a dumb bitch I thought you were." She grabbed Veronica's chin, dugging her nails onto her skin. She almost smirked when the girl whined. "Care to explain  _what the fuck_ was that?"

She tried answering, but all that came out of her mouth was more stuttering bullshit. Heather did not like repeating herself.

"I was-ah, I was helping her."

"So that's you brilliant plan? Pretend to date Heather?" Like Heather McNamara would ever be with someone like Veronica Sawyer. No, she was perfect so  _they_ were perfect together, she and Mac. Nobody else could get to their level.

"I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry Heather, I shouldn't-" Veronica looked at McNamara who was still deciding whether to get closer to them or run away. She opted for walking towards them and putting one hand on Heather's shoulder. Her touch made Heather release Veronica and her eyes lose a bit of the silvery shade. 

"It's okay." She tried smiling, but under Heather's glare, she couldn't bring herself closer to Veronica. "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Heather felt her head getting dizzy. What was she even saying? She just agreed to be Veronica's pretend sweetheart when they were supposed to keep their own story a secret. Was Heather really that willing to throw away everything they built? Was that even pretend? "You're shitting me?"

McNamara flinched but didn't pull away. Heather was so out of her mind that she couldn't feel sorry for the girl, even if she hated snapping at her.

"She's helping. It'll take Ram out of my back and Kurt out of hers." That'd only meant they would go for her and Duke. But both of them could handle them better than McNamara and Sawyer. That didn't help the burn in Heather's chest, though, as she was already picturing Veronica taking Mac's hands, placing her arm around her waist, leaning to kiss her on the cheek... Heather saw red.

"You're seriously out of your mind now, right?" She turned to her  _almost_ and probably  _soon ex_ girlfriend, hands on her hips, too drunk on anger to stop now. "Did you have a brain tumor for breakfast, Heather?"

Mac looked at her like Heather had slapped her. The girl recoiled, hugging her stomach as her eyes got a glimmery shade. Heather immediately regretted her lack of composure as she watched her girl fight her tears. She wasn't supposed to snap at her just like she'd do with any other idiot at the bottom of social ladder. But she did and Mac's face was crushing.

"I'm tired of being pushed around!" She yelled before running off the bathroom. Heather Duke's head peaked inside after McNamara just stopped in front of her and screamed for ten seconds and ran away. The girl in green blinked, mouth agape, looking back and forth between Veronica and Heather.

"What's  _even_ going on?"

Heather Chandler groaned.

 

 

It had been a week since McNamara and Veronica started fake dating. Everything around the Heathers stayed the same, the girls floated above it all, Veronica earning even more respect from their classmates just to be dating a Heather. While she herself was considered one, the girl was aways quick to explain she wasn't in fact one. That type of distanciation bothered Duke and Mac, but Heather was more interested in how the girl seemed to grow new guts.

During lunchtime, she'd place her arm around McNamara's shoulders 'just to keep appearances', she said. They'd giggle together about something while she brooded about having to sit next to Heather Duke. The bulimic girl just stared to her plate, then to the girls in front of her and back to her plate. She'd occasionally mutter something about this fake relationship being stupid.

The worst part was that Mac stopped coming to her house after school. They still sneaked around to kiss and talk but things were definitely different. They never officially apologized for getting on each other's nerves, Heather just muttered a few 'sorrys' before taking the girl in her arms and kissing her like it had been years since the last time. Veronica was different as well. Whenever Mac spilled another excuse to don't go out with her, saying that she'd just spend the day with Duke, Heather started taking Veronica to the mall. It simply wasn't the same thing, the girl couldn't accessorize for shit nor give meaningful compliments on Heather's choices.

She was miserable. Ever since their reindeer games started, Heather couldn't last a day without hearing someone comment on how cute 'Mac and Ronnie' were. It made her sick, and sometimes she thought about joining Duke during her purging times. What had she become?

And Heather Duke  _so_ was not helping.

"You never even kissed. How's that supposed to make sense?" She asked one day during lunchtime.

"Why? Want to stare, weirdo?" Heather snapped at her, gritting her teeth. She was surrounded by morons who seemed to want to see her suffer.

"Sorry, Heather." She responded, flinching at Heather's tone. But Veronica did think about her comment, a little fold between her eyebrows forming for a moment, then she kissed McNamara's cheek. The blonde didn't say anything today and even now she was just concentrating on her food. Heather felt her nails dig on her thigh under her skirt. She was about to draw blood from her leg when she heard Duke make a gagging noise beside her.

"Aww Heather, thought you'd be supportive of your two best friends." Veronica teased her, sticking her tongue out for Duke.

"I'm gonna puke." Heather muttered under her breath before standing up to walk to the bathroom. McNamara didn't even try to follow her, not this time.

Instead, she giggled along with Veronica and raised her hand to touch at the dark-haired girl's chin, a soft touch followed by a quick peck. After that, she flashed a look to Heather that could only mean revenge. McNamara knew how to be unforgiving sometimes, and Heather hated to be on the receiving end of it. McNamara was leaning against Veronica, eyes never leaving Heather Chandler, and she hummed against the girl's neck.

It was a threat.  _See how nobody cares, Heather? I could fuck her here and nobody would bat an eye, Heather. She is far more balanced than you are, Heather._

What made her stomach ease was the fact that Veronica was exchanging heart eyes with the new trenchcoat kid.

 

 

She was changing in her room when she heard the knock on the door. Didn't even bothered putting her shirt as she thought Mac would have come to apologize, but she stopped with her hands on her clothes as Duke stared at her with eyes wide.

"Eww, cover that up. Didn't come here to get traumatized." The girl said as she walked to Heather's bed, she jumped on it and laid down, humming contently as the soft mattress hugged her body.

"As if, you'd be lucky to be able to touch this." Heather went to her wardrobe to find new shorts. She just stripped in front of Duke just like she did a thousand times before, not bothering to hide her disappointment that it wasn't another Heaher in her bed.

"No, thanks. If I was thinking about turning to the other side, Veronica would be a saner choice." Heather snapped her head, cocking it slightly at the mention. Her mouth was agape, ready to form a serious question, but all that came out was a confused:

"What?"

"What?" Duke repeated, eyes growing wide. She sat up from the big pink bed and looked around, as if the voice that had said those things wasn't her own.

"Weirdo." She shook her head. "What do you want anyways?"

"Kurt asked me to go on some double date with him and Ram. I know they're pricks, but I owe Kurt some favors."

She thought about how it didn't matter how much they tried, they would never get rid of those two lost boys. If one Heather wasn't avaliable, they'd just turn to the other. Stupid. Douchebags.

"Not in the mood, Heather."

"C'mom, you know I can't ask Veronica when she's dating Heather." She hated how Duke's voice sounded like a whine. She'd just turn around and slap her.

" _Fake_ dating." She always felt the need to correct her. Heather Duke knew about it, but she did it anyway. How much did it tell about how she felt about Mac? "Tell me," Should she apologize? Would Heather accept it? "Do you think about that? Girls, and shit."

"No... Yes. No.  _Wait._ " Duke had this expression she'd get while reading Moby Dick and not quite understanding some weird-ass passage. Too much thinking to have an actual conversation, Heather finds this infuriating.

"I mean, if you ever think about forgetting playing housewife of some jackass jock. If there's a girl you would find life easier to spent with." 

She should apologize. The girl was becoming even more quiet. Maybe she already talked to Veronica about what's been bothering her. Heather's throat burned at the thought of McNamara and Veronica complaining about her.  _A bitch, inconsiderate, rude, mean, terrible girlfriend, horrible friend, a good for nothing fuck._  

"Uh, I guess I did..."

"What?" She asked, getting too caught up in her thoughts to be processing Duke's answers.

"What? I-" Duke did it again, repeating like if Heather's going to explain even further.

"Ugh, forget it. It's not about you." Duke blinked, mouth open wide. Desesperate to explain herself, but Heather raised a hand to stop her.

She was a mess. 

McNamara had every right to hate her, she shouldn't even accept her in the first place. The first time they kissed Mac should have just pushed her away and told her she wasn't going to give her a chance. Everything she ever wanted was just to have her girl in her arms, happy and easy.

It should be easy.

Heather McNamara was the perfect little soon-to-be housewife. Always doing what she's asked, happy to help, eager to please. She deserved someone perfect. Heather Chandler was pefect as could be. Why couldn't them just make up and forget this? 

Graduation better be coming soon, then it's goodbye Sheerwood, Ohio.

"Hey. Forget Douchebag Twins. Want to go shopping?" She didn't even need to turn around to know Duke was grinning.

 

 

" _God,_ Heather-" She grinned as McNamara's hands pulled her hair, riding out in the same rhythm she was draggin her tongue sucking between her legs. They were locked in the gym's bathroom again, McNamara in her cheerleading uniform and Heather on her knees with her head buried under the girl's skirt.

Heather had been grinning the whole time, unable to stop as she felt the girl trembling under her touch.

"I need to-to go-" Her breath twitched. Heather wanted to tell her to shut up, but she actually liked hearing the tortured sounds the girl was making when she wasn't talking. It was simple: Heather wouldn't mind to hear Mac say her name if that was all that came out of her mouth in times like this. " _To practice_."

Mac's hands grabbed hers as she bucked her hips forward, making Heather go even deeper. Her breathing was uneven, panting softly. Heather couldn't stop her smile, this was the first time they spent more than five minutes alone this week. She missed going to the park or watching movies with her, but this worked  _too_.

"S-stop-" Mac said as she jerked her hips forward again. Her little bun was starting to get loose from all the fidgeting against the wall, her pants getting faster. She whined when Heather pulled back.

"Do you really want me to stop?" She asked as she kissed and nipped Mac's inner thighs. The girl was quick to pull her head again, trying to get Heather closer. Now she was whimpering, some low little noises coming out from her mouth as Heather came back to her last position.

Soon she let out a strangled noise and gripped on Heather's hair even tighter, almost ripping some from her head as Heather slipped one finger inside her.

Those noises made Heather feel drunk with power, control and something else... Lust? Love? She couldn't even think before spitting out.

"Date me." Mac jerked her hips at the same time she looked down, frustrated to being unable to see Heather under her skirt. She even thought she was hearing stuff, but Heather kept going. "Be  _my_ girlfriend." 

Heather didn't stop the motions, which made Mac's attempts at responding very difficult. Her breaths were quick shallow, she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. Heather couldn't be possibly asking her to be her girlfriend  _now,_ could she? After the weirdest week they had endured, just as Mac was about to slide to the floor and pass out?

Her grip on Heather's head tightened even more as she rode out her orgasm. It took her a while to come down again, resting her back against the wall. Heather was holding her, keeping her in place as she rose to hug Mac and kiss her jaw repeately. The girl was panting, trying to calm down her own breathing as she smiled in Heather's arms. 

They kept leaning against the wall, hands running softly through each other's backs. Mac buried her head on Heather's neck and let out a hum.

"I missed you." She fought against the urge to raise her head and look into Heather's eyes, too tired to do this now. She'd let the girl mutter whatever she wanted because for the first time in weeks Heather seemed to be wanting to talk.

But she still smiled at hearing those words.

"What were you saying?" Mac asked softly. She was afraid Heather would change her mind or just say she was messing with her head for abandoning her this week. The strawberry-blonde was very keen on paybacks. But Heather just bit her lip and kissed her. She could still taste herself on the girls lips, but she didn't mind.

"I hate what you're doing. Date me so I don't have to share you ever again."

Mac giggled.

"Veronica and I have nothing. We're been safer this way, it's just-"

"I can punch Ram whenever you want me to. I can crucify anyone in the school. I can send them all to Hell." She kept kissing Mac between phrases, desperate to continue touching the girl somehow. They had spent too much time far from each other even though it had only passed a week. 

"You're forgeting the things you said to me."

"I'm better than those things. They'll accept it even if I have to burn this place down." Heather groaned against her cheek, continuing to trail kissed from Mac's neck to her jaw, her nose, her mouth and her neck. She was pressing the girl so hard against her that she must have been thinking that Mac could suddenly disappear.

"You're not serious." She joked, but Heather glared down at her. "Tomorrow you'll regret your decision."

"Since when you're the wise one? You're Duke in disguise?" She pinched Mac's nose and ler her go. McNamara grabbed her panties and put them on, not embarrassed anymore.

"No, pillowcase. I just know you."

Heather looked around, then to her. Shrugged. She gave her a wicked grin.

"At least ditch Veronica for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I'd like to talk about something about Chandler & McNamara. Sometimes they'd say things or the Narrator will go through their minds saying things that not necessarily are right or true. They view things differently; the school, their relationship, themselves, etc. So don't expect them to always understand they are being shitty or naive.
> 
> For example, Mac mentions how her relationship with Chandler is good yet complicated, some of the things the view as good aren't necessarily entirely good, but the views (or pretends) to go with this. Some slow yet steady growth is needed for them to change and I hope I'm actually getting somewhere with it.


End file.
